Quizás algo nos separe
by MikaLee
Summary: cuando el amor no tiene barreras ni obstáculos a pesar de ser de mundos y edades diferentes, la vida a veces nos enseña que para amar con libertad debamos sacrificar hasta lo mas valioso... el amor de tu vida. es mi primer fic disfrútenlo léanlo mucho con toques de un poco de lemon
1. Cuando tu y to nos conocimos

Hola soy nueva por aquí es mi primera historia así que espero mucho que les gustes, por ser mi primera vez escribiendo un fic sobre mi pareja preferida Naruto y Hinata siiii , espero lo disfruten mucho y vamos a empezar….ahhh por cierto es un toque algo romántico, drama y un poco de lemon pero eso lo continuare si ustedes lo quieren jeje

Explicación: mundo alterno (aquí Hinata tiene 23 años y Naruto tiene 16; Hinata trabaja en una oficina de una empresa reconocida y Naruto estudia en la escuela pero busca empleo y por cosas del destino termina trabajando en la empresa de Hinata y ella será su jefa) y vamos a cambiarles un poco sus personalidades Naruto será tímido y Hinata será más "inquieta".

 **Cursiva: diálogos**

 **Subrayado: pensamientos**

 **Título: Quizás... algo nos separe**

 **Capítulo 1: Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos**

Un chico de cabello rubio como el sol con unos ojos azules más hermosos que el mismo cielo, algo delgado con anteojos, caminaba buscando el lugar de su nuevo trabajo ya que lo necesitaba con mucha urgencia.

 _-Vaya donde está esta dirección necesito llegar a tiempo sino el empleo no será mío y lo necesito tanto… -_ suspiro cansado

De pronto diviso a lo lejos un edificio muy grande y elegante el cual solo produjo asombro en él, vio que en un gran letrero decía "Hyuga Company"

 _-Al fin lo encontré pero vaya que si es grande, espero que si me den el empleo-_ dijo con algo de pena

 _-señorita disculpe donde están haciendo las entrevistas para el empleo como ayudante-_ dijo el algo nervioso ya que la muchacha era una mujer muy linda de cabello rubio y muy largo y ojos celestes

- _vaya no eres un poco joven como para querer trabajar en un lugar como este_

 _-jejejeje…._

\- _bueno muchacho las entrevistas son el 4 piso puedes subir por el ascensor, te deseo suerte adiós_ \- dijo ella moviendo su mano en forma de despedida muy alegremente

Después de subir tantos pisos que por los nervios le hizo creer que subió miles de ellos llego a una recepción donde había varios hombres y mujeres muchos mayores haciendo fila para la entrevista esto le desanimo mucho más

-primeramente no sé cómo pude pensar que me iban a dar el empleo en un lugar así- dijo para sí mismo al verse el único tan joven ahí

Pasaron varias horas y el nerviosismo no disminuía sino que aumentaba al darse cuenta que después de muy pocas personas seria su turno, después de la espera llego su turno. Los nervios llegaron a tal punto que no le dejaron caminar estaba a tal punto de querer irse y regresar a su casa pero de pronto escucho una voz que le hizo erizar la piel

 _-ohh que extraño que sucede, creo que no me escucho…. El siguiente por favor…-_ dijo la voz en dentro de esa gran oficina

 _\- sii-ii ya-a voy con p-permiso_ \- dijo demasiado asustado pero se armó de valor y entro

Al ingresar pudo divisar una gran oficina muy elegante con colores claros y una ventana enorme en la cual se veía toda la ciudad y también observo una gran silla y un gran escritorio muy bien organizado, de pronto la silla giro y dejo ver a una mujer muy bella, y elegante la cual poseía un hermoso cabello largo y azulado, tenía la piel tan blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana, unos labios finos y bien formados y tan rosados, al igual que una nariz perfecta, pero lo que llamo la atención al muchacho fueron esos hermosos ojos que parecían dos lunas ya que eran de un color algo extraño blancos pero hermosos.

 _-hola muchacho me podrías decir tu nombre_ \- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro lo cual dejo aún más asombrado al muchacho por la belleza de la elegante mujer.

 _-ahhh S-si lo siento mi n-nombre es N-Naruto Uzumaki, es un placer_ \- dijo muy nervioso que estaba a punto de desmayarse

 _\- jajajaj no estés nervioso Naruto-kun yo no te voy hacer daño_ \- dijo ella muy divertida al ver al pobre muchacho al punto del pánico- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, es un placer

 _\- bueno dime Naruto-kun eres muy joven para querer un empleo en esta empresa dime el motivo para que quieras ser un empleado de "Hyuga Company"_ -pregunto ella con algo de inquietud

 _\- la verdad…. Es p-porque necesito el empleo mucho, no importa mi edad yo trabajara muy duro y me esforzare mucho también hare todo lo que sea para conseguirlo porque lo necesito mucho, demasiado diría yo así que por favor deme el empleo señora, por favor-_ termino algo sonrojado y nervioso

La muchacha lo vio sorprendida pero lo que le sorprendió fue la última parte del discurso del muchacho se rio para ella misma e hizo una mueca picara

- _bueno Naruto-kun para terminar con tu entrevista dime tu edad y en qué año de escuela estas_

 _-p-pues estoy en el segundo año de preparatoria y tengo 16 años_

 _\- ummm interesante, gracias Naruto-kun puedes retirarte_

 _\- si señora... g-gracias_

 _\- ahhh espera Naruto-kun una cosa mas_

 _\- si dígame_

 _-seguro que estás dispuesto hacer todo por el empleo_ \- le pregunto acercándose a el

 _\- S-Si muy seguro_ \- dijo nervioso al ver que se acercaba a el

 _-Entonces no se diga más Naruto-kun tienes el empleo_ \- le dijo muy cerca de su rostro

 _-E-Enserio muchas gracias señora-_ dijo muy alegre- _P-Por cierto quien será mi jefe_

 _-buena pregunta… ummm veamos pues creo que trabajaras para mí_ \- le sonrió

 _-C-Como p-pero usted..._ \- no sabía que decir del nerviosismo y el asombro que le provoco esa declaración por parte de su ahora nueva jefa

 _-si ya lo sé soy la hija del dueño pero la verdad que quería un asistente para la oficina de finanzas pero creo que a un empleado como tú lo quiero a mi lado_ -rio

Alejándose del ella regresaba a su asiento o eso pensaba Naruto cuando de repente lo acorralo contra la pared y le susurró al oído

 _-Como parte de tu trabajo y la condición de hacer lo que sea tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga pero tranquilo no hare nada malo contigo, solo que tendrás que aprender muchas cosas_ \- y se alejó de él y regreso a su asiento

 _\- nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun, ven lo más rápido que puedas después de la escuela, no llegues tarde puedes retirarte_

El muchacho estaba asombrado de tales palabras de su jefa que no sabía que hacer así que solo se inclinó y salió como alma que se lo lleva el diablo de la oficina

Hinata rio y dijo- _esto va hacer muy divertido… verdad Naruto-kun al fin podre pagarte el favor_ \- dijo eso mientras observaba como ingresaba una de sus grandes amigas

- _estás segura Hinata que es buena idea que trabaje aquí-_ dijo Ino muy preocupada

 _-si Ino estoy segura tranquila no dejare que nadie le haga daño ni siquiera mi padre_ \- respondió ella recostándose en su silla y mirando a la gran ventana- Nadie- pensó ella mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

Bueno espero que les guste este primer capítulo de la historia a demás que es la primera jeje, ya sé que parece que el pobre Naruto será acosado por una malvada Hinata jeje pero mejor descubrámoslo en el siguiente capítulo, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda espero sus review

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

 _-Naruto-kun porque eres tan tímido_

 _Señora aquí tiene lo que me pido_ \- dijo Naruto algo agitado por la carrera- mientras Hinata se le acercaba y le decía- _no me digas señora que solo tengo 23 años y no estoy casada, dime Hi-na-ta-_ y mordió su oreja muy coquetamente.


	2. Que empiece el juego

**Hola de nuevo jejeje estoy de vuelta creo que todavía no tengo el éxito que deseaba como escritora jajaja pero creo que con el tiempo lo tendré pues tengo que decirles que esta historia se tornara más interesante adoro la pareja de Naruto y Hinata, así que disfruten y empecemos AHH POR CIERTO LOS PERSONAJES NO M PERTENECEN A MI TODO ES DE NUESTRO QUERIDO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE ASÍ QUE DISFRUTEN POR FAVOR JEJE**

 **Explicación: mundo alterno (aquí Hinata tiene 23 años y Naruto tiene 16; Hinata trabaja en una oficina de una empresa reconocida y Naruto estudia en la escuela pero busca empleo y por cosas del destino termina trabajando en la empresa de Hinata y ella será su jefa) y vamos a cambiarles un poco sus personalidades Naruto será tímido y Hinata será más "inquieta" ;).**

 **Cursiva: diálogos**

 **Subrayado: pensamientos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Que empiece el juego**

Cuando Naruto dejo la empresa Hyuga y salió casi huyendo de ahí dejo de correr, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho

- _no puede ser fui un irrespetuoso con mi jefa no me despedí correctamente, dios que tonto soy quizás mañana me despida_ \- decía desesperado en medio de la calle mientras la gente al pasar lo miraba con asombro

Volvió a caminar y se encamino a su casa no muy lejos de ahí, llego a una casa con aspecto deteriorado y casi al punto de caer, entro y se preparó su cena y enseguida se fue a dormir sin antes de hacer todas sus tareas de la escuela

Su madre casi nunca se encontraba en casa, él tenía dos hermanos un mayor y una menor pero ellos tampoco pasaban en casa. Se acostó en su pequeña cama y pensó:

-vaya esa mujer sí que era hermosa pero siento que la he visto antes, pero donde, bueno mañana trabajare muy duro ya que necesito el dinero, sii eso es\- se dijo así mismo y callo en un profundo sueño

En la misma ciudad en una mansión muy elegante y moderna se encontraba Hinata llegando de un largo día de trabajo, al entrar le recibió una empleada ya un poco mayor pero con una sonrisa generosa

- _señorita Hinata bienvenida a casa ¿desea tomar un baño primero o la cena?_ – le dijo la mujer

- _Yuka gracias por tu cordialidad pero creo q es hora que te vayas a dormir ya te he dicho varias veces que no me esperes despierta_ \- le recrimino Hinata

 _\- pero señorita mi trabajo es servir a mis jefes así que no se preocupe por mí me puedo ver vieja pero todavía puedo hacer muchas cosas_ \- sonrió para Hinata

- _está bien donde esta Hanabi si regreso temprano hoy de la escuela-_ pregunto Hinata a la sirvienta

- _la señorita Hana…_ \- no termino de hablar ya que de pronto por la puerta entro una joven de unos 15 años, muy bella con el cabello castaño y los ojos blancos como Hinata con una figura envidiable para cualquier joven de esa edad

 _\- oneee-chan porque siempre tienes que preguntar por mí a la servidumbre ya no soy una niña ya soy una mujer_ \- dijo la muchacha con un tono algo arrogante

- _Hanabi estas nos son horas de llegar ¿a dónde fuiste?_ \- le pregunto Hinata algo enfadada

 _\- one-chan estaba con mis amigos de la escuela ya regrese no hice nada malo puedes estar tranquila, bueno estoy cansada iré a dormir, hasta mañana one-chan descansa_

 _-Hanabi espera no he terminado de hablar conti… ayy rayos esta muchacha siempre me saca de quicio-_ dijo Hinata ya un poco más calmada

 _-debe entenderla señorita Hinata a diferencia de usted hanabi no vivió con su madre ya que murió cuando ella tenía 3 años_ \- dijo la sirvienta defendiendo a la muchacha

 _-si lo entiendo por eso yo la cuido trato de que ella vea a mama en mí aunque sea un poco-_ dijo ella en un tono un poco depresivo

- _bueno Yuka por favor alista el baño ya comí en la oficina así que no necesito comer solo me daré un baño rápido-_ dijo Hinata subiendo las escaleras

 _-señorita su padre llamo diciendo que no volvería hoy a la casa_

 _\- como siempre gracias Yuka no importa ya me lo imaginaba, bueno espero el baño_ \- sonrió y se fue

Mientras Hinata estaba en el baño pensaba como conoció a Naruto hoy y al recordarlo sonrió

-Naruto-kun espero que sea mañana deseo verte y poder enseñarte mucho- rio

A la mañana siguiente Naruto fue a la escuela como de costumbre y se encontró con su único amigo en toda la escuela ya que Naruto era un chico tímido casi nadie quería estar junto a el

 _-Sasuke hola-_ gritaba Naruto a un chico alto delgado de piel blanca con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color con una mirada fría, el chico regreso su vista a su amigo y siguió caminando sin importar que su amigo iba a toda carrera para alcanzarlo

 _-teme¡ te estoy hablando espera_ \- gritaba Naruto desesperado

 _-calla dobe conseguirás que la gente te odie más de lo que ya lo hace_

- _waa que malo eres no necesito a nadie más si tu estas a mi lado-_ dijo Naruto burlón ya que con su amigo se portaba de esa forma pero siempre conservaba su toque de timidez

 _-apresúrate dobe llegaremos tarde-_ dijo su amigo

Minutos después ya en la escuela y en la clase

 _-y que sucedió conseguiste el empleo en esa empresa-_ dijo su migo curioso de su respuesta

\- _pues si teme, pero mi jefa es la dueña de la empresa me siento algo nervioso ya que es una mujer muy hermosa y se me acerca mucho que siento que me voy a desmayar-_ dijo Naruto sonrojado

 _-umm para mí que esa vieja te quiere violar así que Naruto cuida tu preciada virginidad-_ Sasuke rompió a carcajadas

 _-TEME¡ no es broma-_ Naruto inflo sus cachetes en forma de enfado

 _-está bien está bien dobe jajaja- no paraba de reír - ¿y cuando empiezas_?- le pregunto

 _-hoy mismo después de la escuela debo ir allá_

 _-umm suerte entonces y si tu jefa te viola disfrútalo que no todas las veces se disfruta con alguien mayor jajaja-_ siguió burlándose de el

 _-maldito teme ya deja de burlarte de mí-_ decía Naruto furioso

Las clases continuaron con naturalidad al tocar la campana avisando que era hora de salida, Naruto salió brevemente y se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo

Al llegar a ese lugar se encontró con la recepcionista del día anterior

- _vaya así que la jefa te dio el empleo me alegro por ti muchacho_ \- le felicito la mujer

 _-Gracias señora-_ dijo Naruto algo nervioso

 _-vaya no me digas señora que todavía no me caso jaja- mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, pero puedes llamarme Ino_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _-L-Lo intentare seño… señorita Ino, ahh mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki_

 _-un gusto Naruto-kun ve que se te hace tarde y a la jefa no le agrada mucho la impuntualidad_

 _-gracias nos vemos después-_ se despido Naruto con una reverencia

Subió los pisos necesarios al llegar a la puerta de su ahora nueva jefa se puso nervioso así que respiro hondo y toco la puerta

 _-adelante-_ dijo la voz dentro de la oficina

- _con permiso señora-_ dijo Naruto agachando su cabeza y haciendo reverencia

- _ohh eres tu Naruto-kun llegas tarde pero por ser tu primer día no pasa nada-_ sonrió y eso hizo que ponga aún más nervioso a Naruto

 _-disculpe señora por mi comportamiento de ayer no fue mi intención portarme de tal manera-_ estaba al borde de las lagrimas

 _-ehhh que paso ayer Naruto-kun jaja ahh ya recuerdo no tranquilo no sucedió nada mejor trabajemos, como primer encargo quiero que vayas a retirar unos papeles que necesito para una junta de la tarde en la oficina de recursos humanos, entendido_ \- le dijo ella

 _-entendido señora con su permiso me retiro hacer su encargo-_ se retiró dando una reverencia nuevamente

 _-vaya este muchacho sí que tiene energías jeje sí que me voy a divertir-_ hizo una mueca de satisfacción

Naruto se encontraba un poco desesperado ya que no encontraba la oficina a la cual le mando su jefa, hasta que al fin diviso la oficina y en dentro de ella estaba un hombre vestido de traje pero que utilizaba una bufanda y anteojos totalmente tapado, Naruto no lograba divisarlo muy bien

- _disculpe señor estoy buscando la oficina de recursos humanos me puede decir donde es_

 _-hola muchacho tú debes ser el nuevo empleado de Hinata verdad, pues esta es la oficina y yo soy el encargado mi nombre es Shino Aburame, gusto en conocerte-_ le dijo con una voz seria

 _-gusto en conocerlo señor Aburame, si sería muy amable de darme los papeles para mi jefa_

 _-ahh claro toma_

 _-gracias con su permiso me retiro_

Entonces Naruto corrió y llego a la oficina de su jefa la cual estaba sentada en su silla concentrada leyendo varios papeles, Naruto tomando aire por la carrera que realizo observo a su jefa fijamente

- _ah llegaste Naruto-kun ¿y tienes mis papeles?_ -pregunto Hinata todavía observando los papeles

 _Señora aquí tiene lo que me pido_ \- dijo Naruto algo agitado por la carrera- mientras Hinata se le acercaba y le decía- _no me digas señora que solo tengo 23 años y no estoy casada, dime Hi-na-ta-_ y mordió su oreja muy coquetamente.

Naruto retrocedió ante tal acción y se puso tan rojo como un tomate- _señora q-que e-esta h-haciendo_ \- dijo Naruto sorprendido

 _-ya te dije que no me digas señora a demás lo hice porque te veías tan adorable todo sudado y agitado solo quise darte un pequeño estimulo para que la próxima vez seas más rápido-_ le dijo eso guiñándole el ojo y regresando a su lugar

 _-s-si señora digo S-señorita Hyuga la próxima vez seré más veloz_ \- dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia y tratando de retirarse de la oficina

 _-Espera Naruto-kun necesito que me hagas otro favor quisiera que me acompañes a un lugar ¿estás de acuerdo?_

 _-c-claro señorita como usted guste, con su permiso me retiro_ -dijo muy agitado, Naruto salió corriendo y fue al baño a lavarse el rostro tan sonrojado que lo tenia

 _-e-eso sí que me sorprendió_ \- dijo Naruto ya más calmado

* * *

 **Que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo será que Naruto y Hinata salen juntos a ese lugar, será que Sasuke tiene razón y Hinata lo quiere violar jaja todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado es mi segundo capítulo la verdad lo voy hacer lemon y abra momentos que sea muy fuerte y otros no jeje así que preparasen, ya sé que no es típico ni de Hinata ni de Naruto de actuar así pero la verdad se los ve lindo actuando de esa forma jaja, Sasuke aprecio para las fans del jaja poco a poco aparecerán mas personajes espero volver actualizar pronto espero tantos review de este y el anterior capitulo así reviewww al máximo jaja gracias por leer y hasta la próxima sayonara¡** **J**


End file.
